Christmas oddity
by Nyehnyehnyehnyehnyeh
Summary: little bit of christmas spirit goes to even the non-christians, MERRY CHRISTMAS. has a few swearwords


**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL (for those who don't celebrate Christmas... Happy holidays :D)**

**here's something rather entertaining... I think...**

**It has one of my OCs in it, but there isnt too much :P**

It was December 24th when Matsuda happened to walk into the building. The entire task force had turned and gaped like beached fish when they saw him walk in that day.

"Hey, guys! Merry christmas!" he said cheerily.

Everyone smiled and laughed as Matsuda danced around happily, dressed in green tights and a top with bells. he wore a green elf hat and he had a red tinsel scarf on around his neck.

L just ignored all of it.

Light sighed.

"Matsuda, not all of us celebrate Christmas, you know." he pointed out.

"I know, but hey, it's a recognized holiday, so might as well enjoy it!" he said, passing out eggnog.

"Hey, Matsuda, did you make this yourself?" Aizawa asked the dancing man.

"Sure did! and I didn't drop anything into it this time. I followed the recipe _exactly"_ he said firmly.

Aizawa tentatively took a small sip. And when his face lit up, Soichiro drank his, then Ide.

"Matsuda, this is actully good!" Aizawa exclaimed happily.

"Glad you like it! Ryuzaki, do you want some?" he asked the silent detective.

"No thank you, I don't really like eggnog..." he said sadly.

Matsuda sighed.

"HO HO F*CKIN HO" a female voice burst out.

everyone turned to the source.

It was Kuromi, her hair was tied back into a neat ponytail, and she was dressed in a red coat. her pants were red leather with fur on the hems and she wore a red shirt with a fur collar.

"It's so cold outside, but I gotta go out rea quick, I'll be right back" she called, walking out.

Everyone said goodbye and went back to their partying.

Light was absently flipping a pen in between his fingers. Back and forth, Back and forth.

"Oh hey! I have presents for everyone! hold on a minute!" Matsuda called, running to his car in the garage.

Everyone groaned inside. Last time that had happened, he had mixed everyone's up and had given his Soichiro a black scarf that was meant to be for his female coworker.

Kuromi ran hurriedly back inside, panting.

"Damn, that was nice!" she cried.

She was weighed down by many bags carrying many unseeable things in them.

"Kuromi, are you alright?" L asked her.

"yup, just cold. yall should go feel the snow sometime today, it's nice!" she said happily, dragging the bags up to her room.

Everyone in the room shook their heads and made sounds of disapproval.

Matsuda came in with a huge cloth sack full of geometric shapes.

"Alright, everyone, there's one for Aizawa, one for Ide..." he kept on throwing out presents on and on, circling around many times before he got to the last two.

"Ah... where is Kuromi?"

"Present, what's up?" she asked, making her way slowly down the stairs.

Matsuda put the two presents down next to each other on L's desk.

"There's a present for you! Merry Christmas!" he said happily.

"Aww, that's so sweet, Matsu! in fact, I have gifts for yall too!" she said.

But instead of giving them out, she put the huge sack down on the groud in the middle of everyone.

"it's a grab bag. you each take 3." she said, huffing.

One by one, they each reached in and took 3 presents.

"Wow, are you serious???" they muttered.

But Kuromi had disappeared.

They all looked around. There was, in fact, no sign she was ever there except for the fact that she had left the bag.

"I wonder where she went..."

When everyone went home, she was still not found. They assumed she had gone home early.

But when each of them got home, they all found a large box under their trees or beds. They knew it was her, it said it right on the tag.

looking over the city, on the hill, Kuromi watched the lights glitter in many colors.

"Merry christmas, everyone. Even if you're not christian!" she called.

....................................

**Not my best, but I dunno, had to have something**


End file.
